


Two Princes

by hollowghostling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Fluff, M/M, Prince Technoblade, SCREECHING, So yeah, every character other then the main two aren't mentioned often, no beta we die like enderman, prince dream, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowghostling/pseuds/hollowghostling
Summary: In which prince Dream gets married to prince Technoblade, both of which are very in love.(I made this for you, and you know who you are.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 297





	Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear I really need to sleep, no more writing for me when I'm sleep deprived.

Dream paced his room nervously, white ruana fluttering with him as he walked. He tried to calm down, tapping his fingers on his thigh as he walked, but it didn’t really work. The prince stopped suddenly, earrings swinging as he glanced at the clock. It was almost time. He picked up the enchanted netherite sword he had left on his bed and put it into his inventory, blushing at the engraving he had carved on it. Dream startled at a sudden knock on the door. 

“Come in.” He clasped his hands together, both hidden under the ruana he was wearing as Sapnap stepped into his room. 

“It’s almost time to go,” the man said, smirking as Dream began to pace again. “There’s no need to be nervous, you know how much he loves you.”

Dream stopped and blushed. “I know that. But I just don’t want to mess this up. I love Techno so much, I want this to be perfect.”

Sapnap sighed, glancing at the silver crown that sat untouched on a small pillow that lay on his nightstand. “Dream, you got this.” The knight placed a firm hand on his best friend’s shoulder, smiling as he calmed down slightly. 

“Yeah, okay. I can do this.” Dream put on his crown, placed his mask on his bed, and walked out the door, Sapnap trailing behind. He was ready.

He walked through the castle, stopping once he saw prince Tommy and Ranboo. They were holding a conversation of some sort, Dream vaguely hearing how excited Tommy was that Tubbo was going to be his brother now. They paused, however, when they saw Dream approaching, smiling and waving at him as they got their baskets full of flowers ready. Everyone had laughed when they volunteered to be the flower boys, amused at their excitement at being able to spread flowers across the aisle. 

“Hello. I hope you both are doing well.” Tommy’s grin widened as he nodded, and with that last sentence, they were gone. 

He took a few steps towards the door and took a deep breath. King Sam materialized next to him, and he smiled at the arm being held out for him. He took it, and took his first step into the arena where he and prince Techno would be wed. He looked up, and his breath hitched. Techno looked absolutely gorgeous, his smile at seeing him filling Dream’s heart with love. His soon-to-be husband was wearing his fancy cape, the fabric pooling behind to create an ethereal figure, light glinting off his crown to further solidify the image. He barely noticed the flower petals he stepped over or the white streams of fabric that covered the arena, each segment decorated with striking red poppies. His glimmering green eyes were focused on one thing only, and that was the loving red eyes that gazed at him from the end of the aisle. 

Before he knew it, Technoblade was right in front of him and his father was taking a seat, leaving the rest of the ceremony up to king Phil, who had, in a moment of impulsiveness, learned the correct things to do in order to officiate the wedding. The man stood at the altar, wings puffed up slightly with pride as he began to speak, but the two men weren’t really listening. Instead, they gazed into each other's eyes, the world around them fading away until the time came where they would say their vows. Techno went first.

“When I first met you all those years ago, as many people know and have held over me for ages now, I despised you.” Dream had to stop himself from giggling; he remembered that time. “You had appeared to be uncaring of everything around you, and such a thing was considered untrustworthy to me, but as I grew, I learned. I learned how much you cared for others when we were sent on a mission together; at that time you never stopped showing concern for those around you. Every starving child was given food, and every beggar you crossed was given a coin. And ever since then you only continued to prove my younger self wrong; your large heart that cared for so much became apparent to me, and I feel so lucky each and every day that you found it in your heart to care for me. “

Dream felt his heart swell, and his eyes glistened from unshed tears at the overwhelming and light feeling growing in his chest, the soft smile on Techno’s face not helping him a single bit. Techno continued, golden crown glinting as he tilted his head down slightly, red eyes piercing into his very soul.

“And as I grew to appreciate and realize how big your heart is, I was able to learn so much more. I learned what makes you smile and how your dazzling smile still never ceases to make me breathless. I learned what makes you laugh, and how your happiness brings me immense joy. I’ve learned the way your eyes sparkle in mischief, and I have learned so, so much more.”

A small tear fell down his face, and Techno smiled again, hand coming up to wipe the tear away. Dream gave a small and quiet laugh, unsure if his heart would be able to take it if the love of his life continued to speak like this much longer. The small crowd, filled only with family and friends cooed quietly, the sound lost to the two in the spotlight. 

“Which is why, Dream, I vow to always trust you until the day I meet my inevitable end.”

Dream’s felt like laughing hysterically at that last statement, but he held it in and instead smiled brightly at the man he would soon call his husband, a warm feeling spreading through him as he gazed lovingly into the other prince’s eyes. He wished the moment could have lasted forever, but it was time for his vows. 

“Techno,” he began, voice so full of warmth that Techno had to take a deep and quiet breath to calm himself down, “when I first met you, I wasn’t too sure I liked you for you seemed to love nothing, and I couldn’t stand it. But, I, just as you did, began to learn. I began to notice the endearing way your eyes would soften around your family and friends. I began to see how much you loved your country in the glances you would give the snow-covered land with kind eyes that made me stutter. And when, later on, those loving eyes would look at me and make me feel breathless. I began to learn that not only are you down right ethereal on the outside, but you’re beautiful on the inside as well.”  
Technoblade snorted at the small joke, smiling at the other man’s antics.

“I remember when I first realized how much I loved you during the middle of our mission. How I panicked and ran right into the rain. I got sick and you had to take care of me. But it was also then that I saw your gaze had softened when looking at me as well, and so it is a moment that I will always carry close to my heart. I really do feel lucky to be in love with you while you are in love with me. Truly, I must have gotten very lucky for I feel like I have won with the odds against me, one in 7.5 trillion.” 

Techno’s eyes jokingly narrowed at the inside joke, lips quirked up slightly, and Dream smiled back innocently. 

“So, Techno, I vow to always love you, care for you, and keep you happy until I, as all things do, meet my inevitable end.”

Techno’s eyes shined, the glorious red glimmering with laughter and joy. Green eyes stared back, the orbs shining with tears that had yet to fall, but undoubtedly would once they got their rings.

Philza spoke up then, voice warm and firm as he asked Tubbo to come up to the altar with the rings. The winged king began to say the necessary words required to be spoken to be properly wed, and once he was done Tubbo stepped forward. Dream smiled at the rings, suddenly reminded of the beautiful dagger he had been gifted when Techno proposed to him. He subtly touched his thigh where it was strapped, hidden under his clothing, recalling all the emotions he had felt at that time. He could have replayed that scene in his head all day long, but Philza was talking again, and it was time to exchange rings.

With slightly shaking hands, Techno took Dream’s hand in his, and placed the silver ring with red gems on his finger. Dream relished in the warmth of Techno’s hands covering his own, even if only for a moment, the familiar calloused palms soothing his own nerves for when he reached out for the gold ring, its green gems shining in the sunlight. With a slight tremble in his hands, he took Techno’s hand in his, and with no hesitation, he slid the ring on to his finger. It was done. They were married. Dream could almost cry of happiness, after so long, he was finally married to the love of his life. 

“You may now kiss your husband.”

Techno wrapped an arm around Dreams waist and pulled him in, their eyes closing as they leaned in and met in the middle. The kiss was sweet and chaste and everything Dream could have wanted and more to finally bind them together. The guests cheered, and the newly weds grinned. It was time to celebrate, but instead of dancing, they would be doing something more fitting for the two of them. They each pulled out a blade they made by hand out of their inventories. 

In Dream’s hand, an enchanted netherite sword glinted in the sun, its engraving clear to see only his husband in front of him. And in Techno’s hands, a netherite axe shimmers with enchantments as well, it’s engraving only clear to Dream. They hand each other the blades they made for each other, admiring each other's work as they head to the center of the arena for a friendly spar. The wedding guests gather around and wait at the sidelines, eager to see the match between the two most powerful warriors they had ever known. 

They circle each other for an ephemeral moment, testing the weight of the new blades in their hands, before Dream darts forward. He raised his axe and swung down, a satisfying clang echoing throughout the arena as blade met blade, and Dream retreated before any hits could be taken. They circled each other again, this time intent on finding minuscule breaks of concentration and focus. Dream gets distracted by one of the poppy-lined decorations, and it’s all Techno needs to sprint to him and swipe his blade across, but it’s blocked. The spar continues like a dance after that, trading blows drawing closer together then drifting farther away. They spun circles around each other, and the others couldn’t help but feel in awe at their abilities, at the graceful way they moved, flowing seamlessly from one movement to the next. An attack shifted to a block, sword and axe met again and again. And finally, after trading many blows, they ended as equals, both with blades hovering over the other’s neck. Not a single drop of sweat had been shed by either. They traded soft smiles, and everyone’s attention shifted to the food. 

The cake was cut with little fanfare, the newlyweds both just wanting to enjoy being in the presence of the other. Nonetheless, they had guests to entertain, the first and second of which were king Philza and king Sam. They had walked over at the same time, both brimming with pride and eager to congratulate their sons. Tehno’s father brought him into a one-armed hug, wings spreading slightly to maintain his balance. 

“Congratulations Techno! I hope you and Dream live a happy life together.”

Sam, on the other hand, chose not to envelope his son in a bear hug and instead opts to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I’m proud of you Dream. You’ve come so far, and it makes me happy to see you able to smile so much.”

Dream smiled at his father, hand reaching towards his husband. Their fingers brushed, and they clasped their hands together, a warm and fuzzy feeling spreading through both of their chests. They took a seat as the other guests mingled, Dream leaning slightly on Techno, their hands still clasped. It still felt unreal to Dream, like it was just some sort of illusion. He squeezed the hand he was clasping, it squeezing back reassuringly in turn, and he felt even more at ease than before, so high on euphoria that he didn’t even mind that the guests were still there and he couldn’t leave with his husband just yet. The time would come sooner rather than later he knew though, and he would spend that time chatting away with his friends, shoulder to shoulder with the one he loved the most.

The time eventually came when their friends and family would pile out, and by that time the sun had long since set, and a chill settled in the night. They made their way to their chambers after the last farewell had been made, Dream latching onto Techno’s arm the entire way back. An air of peace had settled around them, following them even as they reached their chambers and walked to the balcony. They turned to each other, and Techno tenderly put his hand on Dream’s cheek, brushing it with his thumb before bringing him in for another kiss. This one, unlike the kiss they had shared at the wedding, was much less chaste, Techno’s tongue slipping past Dream’s lips in a deep kiss. The peaceful air still hadn’t left, and as Techno pulled away, Dream could feel himself smile like an idiot at the tender crimson eyes that stared directly at him.

“It finally happened, huh? We finally got married.” Dream giggled and Techno could feel his heart swell with emotion, the sudden feeling brought tears to his eyes. 

“Yes,” he agreed, “it has been a long time.”

Dream took out the axe his lover made for him, blushing as he reread the engraving. "Beloved" it stated. The smooth engraving done so obviously by hand. He ran his fingers across it feeling so much love at the care it must have taken to do that. He thought about what he had engraved on Techno’s sword, "Dearest Heart" it read. Normally, the thought of something like that would be enough to make him blush, but he couldn’t find it in himself due to the soothing atmosphere he was in right now. He looked at Techno, taking in the earrings he wore, the crown on his head, and the peaceful expression he had as he gazed at the stars. 

“I love you so much.” Techno paused, looking back at him and thinking of a response. He settled with smiling softly and uttering a soft “I know.”

They both turned back to the stars, leaning on each other and cuddling up with a blanket to avoid the chilly air. The stars twinkled above them, keeping the peace as they smiled together and held hands under the blanket, looking forward to the future they would have together. As kings, as warriors, and as two young men that were so, so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I made any mistakes in the tags or if y'all have any constructive criticism and I'll take it into concentration. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
